Criminal Minds Dreaming Freedom & Love
by GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21
Summary: Spencer Reid's past comes back but this time he remembers Sandy Rogers. A young girl who was one his best of friends. When the team goes Reid is feeling something and it turns out that he falls in love with her.


_Criminal Minds: Dreaming Freedom & Love_

**GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21 **

**Note: I dont know anything. Criminal Minds is a CBS crime show drama. All I own is my ideas. Please take it easy on me. Its my first time**

Spencer Reid's past comes back but this time he remembers Sandy Rogers. A young girl who was one his best of friends. When the team goes Reid is feeling something and it turns out that he falls in love with her.

"_**True Friends Only Come Once in a Lifetime but Best Friends Last until the End of Time" - Unknown**_

**The year is 1988. It was a normal day like any other but this day was not normal. Young Sandy Rogers was about to visit her best friend and secret crush, Spencer Reid who lived about a couple blocks away. Then she was kidnapped and nobody seemed to notice except a young Spencer. He vowed that he would find his true friend. **

**Present Time in 2013, young Spencer Reid is now an SSA Doctor in the FBI's BAU team with SSA Derrick Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jerau, SSA David Rossi, SSA Aaron Hotchner, and Tech Analysis/ SSA Penelope Garcia. Young Spencer sometimes thinks of his friend, Sandy but with cases taking his time and a horrible headache every once in a while. But then, JJ gets a case that young women are getting kidnapped and they are killed after a couple of weeks but this case has a DVD for Spencer Reid. JJ gets everyone to the meeting room.**

**Hotch (Getting everyone's attention): Okay everyone we are heading to Las Vegas again cause….Well JJ, can you tell everyone why we are taking it?**

**JJ: (Nodding as she handed everyone an IPad to play the video) the reason we are taking this case is because of this video and Spence it's for you. It's kind of personal. Play the video, Garcia.**

**(Garcia plays the video and in an abandoned warehouse there's a young girl about Spencer's age. She's crying, whimpering, tied up and has sunglasses covering her eyes. And there is young man besides her while the person recording was talking)**

**Unsub (Sandy's brother, Toby): Hello Spencer Reid. Been a long time…..**

**Sandy: Spencey please help me…. I know you've haven't forgotten about me… Maybe this song could/ should help. (Sandy begins singing the song her and Spencer sang when they were kids) "I Dreamed a Dream…That the tigers come at night…."**

**While watching this video Spencer Reid has the flashbacks and the vow he made. Then he was in shock when Sandy was slapped when she was trying to tell them where they were located and then he saw the needle. Because it was ****dilaudid****that Tobias gave him. Rage was building in him. **

**Spencer- We need to go to Las Vegas like…..NOW! Sandy doesn't have that much time. I would know….those are the drugs that Tobias gave me. **

**Morgan and everyone nodded. While flying Reid was shaking, he was so scared and nervous, Sandy was one of his only friends and he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her. He never had these kinds of feelings before with anybody, well there was Lila Archer but that was a crush. Was this love? And the song was "I Dreamed a Dream" from **_**Les Mislabels**_**. The hit musical that was based on the book by Victor Hugo who also wrote **_**The Hunchback of Norte Dame. **_**Reid then decided to take a nap in the plane and like previous trip he was having dreams. But this time they were of him and Sandy as kids. But future Reid was watching them like a guardian angel; he was smiling remembering all the good times. **

**Young Spencer & Sandy were looking at books and poetry at his house. They were laughing and then on the radio it was playing Bob Dylan. The young children smiled. Then Spencer had an idea. Spencer held out his hand as he was standing up. "Sandy, would you like to dance with me?" The older Spencer was confused normally he would remember this; because of his identic memory but how come he could not recall this cause Sandy & he were happy. Then it happened; Toby Rogers, Sandy's older brother, the high school football's all-star quarterback and Alexis Lisbon's boyfriend came in and the room's atmosphere changed. Sandy looked scared. Toby grabbed Sandy's arm and growled at Spencer. "Don't you mess with my sister or Alexis again? You…. smarty-pants freak. Sandy, you don't need him. Let's go home." Sandy started to tear up. "Bye Spencer, see you at school. Ouch, Toby you're hurting me. Let go!" Young Reid went towards them and kept saying, "Let her go, Toby." Then Reid heard his name being called. It was Morgan's.**

**Morgan (Noticing that Reid was having one of his dreams decided to wake him) - Reid, wake up. (Morgan shakes him to wake him.)**

**Reid snapped his eyes open and ran his hand through his hair. **

**Reid-What happened? Did I fall asleep again?**

**Morgan- Yea, kid you did and you kept saying "Toby let her go. Who's Toby?" (Morgan knew Reid; but seeing Reid like this: a nervous wreck wasn't like him and about this Sandy girl. If Morgan didn't know better he'd like Reid would've a crush or a little something for her. Morgan decided to call Garcia, to get more information about this girl.)**

**Garcia- Hey Mr. Sexy, what's up? How's the boy wonder?**

**Morgan- (Walks to the café of the plane and he smirks when Garcia called him Mr. Sexy) Hey Baby Girl, he's not doing so well. He keeps having his dreams, but this time they are about her and he's so worried. I haven't seen him like this except when we were here in Vegas the last time. Could you….**

**Garcia- You wants me to see what I can snoop on? Consider it done, my Sugar Daddy.**

**Morgan- And that's why I love you. **

**Las Vegas. The jet lands and the team go to the police department. And there they meet up with Sandy's mother and older brother, Toby. Spencer is enraged but he tries to keep it hidden but his team knows. And also there is Commanding Officer Vince Twain. All at once, Toby & Emma Rogers, the mother recognized Spencer right away. **

**Toby- Spencer…..Spencer Reid….. It's been awhile….. **

**That voice sends chills down Spencer's neck. He knows something is up but he can't place it. And the rest of the team knows it too. **

**Emma Rogers (Toby and Sandy's mom) - Well…. What do we have here? The FBI is finally seeing who took my brilliant daughter….and look who is leading them…young Spencer Reid, you want to know something Spencer… (Hands Sandy's dairy to Reid) Here take it and maybe that mind of yours could lead you to her because I didn't bother looking at it. Now excuse us.**

**Spencer and everyone else knew there was something up. Spencer looked at the diary's cover and half-smiled. It was Bob Dylan. Then an idea came to him, he could do the hypnotherapy again but this time he wanted Morgan & JJ to come. **

**Reid- Hotch, Rossi could you guys cover everything because I have an idea, I'll see if I can find anything else about Sandy's disappearance. **

**Hotch and Rossi nodded. As JJ, Reid and Morgan were about to go Morgan's phone rang, it was Garcia. **

**Morgan- I'll be with Hotch and Rossi. Is that okay, Reid? **

**Reid nodded. As JJ and he got it the SUV and drove off. Morgan waited until they left.**

**Morgan- Hey Baby Girl, what's up? Find anything?**

**Garcia- You knows I would. Anyway, Sandy was super smart like our Reid and she was pretty. Her dad died when she was only 4. But here's the thing, my Coco Bunny, it seems that Toby, Sandy's brother had like a crush on his sister like Tommy Wheeler did but Toby's is ickier. But anyway with Sandy, in the video clip, Morgan, she looks like a ghost. Pale skin, skinny and she had sunglasses on her; so…. That means that she's temporarily blind. It looks like the previous victims but they weren't blind. So, making Sandy blind was something personal like sending a message to Reid like they….**

**Morgan-They knew that he'd come for her. Awesome job, Baby Girl, now I'm going to the Police with Hotch and Rossi, could you send the files? Also could you keep a lookout for anything for Sandy? **

**Garcia- I will indeed, my dear. Be safe okay? Love you.**

**Morgan hangs up. Meanwhile at the Hypnotherapy Office JJ and Reid were in a closed area room. And then Doctor Harrison walked in and looked at them. **

**Doctor Harrison- Nice to meet you, Dr. Spencer Reid and Ms. Jennifer. At what can I help you with? **

**Reid- Well, I don't know much about my childhood cause I was bullied and other things. I was wondering if you could help me figure out what happened to a certain friend of mine. Could you help me? **

**Doctor Harrison- I can do that… (Spencer lies down on the coach and begins to relax. He closes his eyes) Okay Spencer; you're at the time of your childhood that you were telling me about. What's it like?**

**Reid- Its sunny, there's a small breeze and there's a moving van pulling up next door. There's a family of a 3. There's a mom, Sandy and Toby. (Reid smiled when he said Sandy's name and JJ saw that; that made her smile too) **

**Doctor Harrison- How do you know their names?**

**Reid- Because I hear their mom say their names.**

**The illusion starts to take over. A young girl; Sandy walks to Spencer. "Hi, I'm Sandy Rogers. And you are?" A shy Spencer Reid looks down at the ground, and then sees the green in the girl's eyes, and smiles. "I'm Spencer Reid." She held out her hand; "Nice to meet you Spencey. Hope you don't mind the nickname it kinda helps me remember people's name. I hope we could be the best of friends. Because I see a lot of me in you." She giggles. Then Spencer notices the bruises on his new friend's arms. "What happened?" a concerned Spencer asked. "It's nothing, just running into a door." Sandy rubbed her arms. "Anyway, do you like WS Merwin?" Spencer was in shock, a fellow lover of the poet his mom read to him. "Informative," he said. Sandy laughed this time, Spencer loved her laugh. From that day on Spencer and Sandy were the best of friends.**

**Doctor Harrison- Now that you've revisited Sandy take us to the day to the library; the day when the football team tied you up.**

**Reid was at first hesitated by it but decided to go with it. We are the library where we see a young Spencer is studying for finals and Sandy was meeting him there. She was the greatest friend ever and she would do anything to keep him safe like when he was being bullied by her brother, Toby, she intervened. "Maybe that's why she had the bruises," Reid wondered because they just started the school year; already Toby was the football's all-star quarterback and Sandy was already making him and her noticed by countless universities and colleges, they were the smartest kids alive; they were only 12. He chuckled as he thought of that. Maybe they would go to the same college together or meet each other on their crossroads? Who knew? He wanted to solve crimes and probably become an FBI agent, but he didn't know what Sandy wanted to be, maybe he'd ask her when she came to the library. But one thing he was certain about she'd have to go to a place that she'd kick butt in. Then it happened; Alison Taylor the second head cheerleader next to Lexis Lesibin came in. But there was still no sign of Sandy anywhere and Spencer was a bit worried. **

**Alison- Hey Spencer, umm Lexis wants to see you. She's waiting for you by the Fieldhouse. And Sandy, she's in the bathroom, she wanted to tell you that she's going to be there for a while.**

**Spencer grinned. The head cheerleader wanted to see him. They walked by the Fieldhouse and there was the entire football team. Then it happened. The stripping him, naked; and tying him to the field goal post. And he was thinking to wake from this illusion but then it changed. Because he had forgotten that he had blacked out. His older self-wondered, why? Then he saw the reason. Sandy. She was beaten up; badly. She had a limp but she wanted to help her friend, so she untied the rope, pushed his hair out of his eyes, place him on the wooden bleachers, covered him in a blanket and kissed him on the cheek. She had whispered something in his ear. And that's when Reid woke. **

**JJ- Reid what's up? What happened? **

**Reid- Its Sandy… I think I might know who our Unsub but there's so many to choose from.**

**Meanwhile Hotch, Rossi and Morgan are looking around for anything. Then Garcia calls them and Morgan answers with his witty remarks.**

**Morgan- Hey Baby Girl you're on speaker with Hotch and Rossi now behave or I'll make sure that something would happened with you.**

**Garcia- (playfully chuckles) Remember I can do other things to you my dear Morganess. But anyway with Sandy, turns out that she's only victim that has been held captive cause I think it was leverage for Reid. Because looking back at the yearbook it looks like they were the main geniuses. And she secretly went to the ER because she had marks and of course she didn't want anyone to know but I think Reid knew but kept it quiet. **

**Hotch- Do we know who cause them? **

**Rossi- Maybe it was her brother cause he was in the football team. **

**Morgan- Reid did say that he was bullied constantly by the football team. Maybe Sandy was like a superhero. But then we won't know unless we talked to Reid.**

**Garcia- Yea I believe you're rights my dear. And the other victims would be like what we saw on the video but they weren't blind. **

**Rossi- So he takes the victims and keeps them until they aren't any use and drops the bodies. Maybe we should make Toby pay a visit to the Police. What do you say? **

**Hotch- Morgan you call Reid ok? Tell him we are bringing in Toby. **

**Morgan nodded as he called Reid. Hopefully he was done with his session. And fortunately he and JJ just got done. Reid's phone rang and he answers it. **

**Reid- Hey Morgan. Just got done. JJ and I are on the way to meet up; got anything with Sandy? **

**Morgan- Nothing yet Reid. But I'm worried that she doesn't have that much time. What should we do? Plus we are bringing in Toby. Maybe he could give us some hints. Plus did you know that Sandy used to go to the ER?**

**Reid- Yes, Morgan I did I was the one who would walk with her. She was always hurt or bruised. But remember we have another Unsub too. That is if Toby is the main Unsub. But then again we don't know.**

**Morgan- Oh yea I almost forgot. We need to get this son of a bitch.**

**Meanwhile in the abandoned warehouse, Sandy was still tied up and scared. But she could see a bunch of shapes and shadows, then she had a feeling that the computer was still working so she also felt a series of straps on her. She looked down and saw fuzzy red numbers counting down. She gasped. It was a bomb. And by the looks of it she didn't have that much time. She saw a pencil by the keyboard. She grasped it with her teeth and began typing. "P…L…E….A…S...E…. HELP….." the computer camera turned on which alerted Garcia as activity and she gasped when at what she saw she called the team right away, but she called Reid first. Reid answers his phone right away.**

**Reid- Hey Garcia, what's up? **

**Garcia- It's…..It's….**

**Reid (Concerned) – What's the matter? Is it Sandy?**

**Garcia- Yes, Reid. It's her. She has a… **

**Reid (Getting more concerned) - A… What? **

**Garcia- A bomb…Reid! She's in real danger. It's counting down. Fast!**

**When Garcia told Reid this he was completely worried. He was going to find these Unsubs and make them pay. He knew that Toby was one of them but the question: was who the other one? He told JJ to go on without him; he needed time to think. JJ leaves and Reid is sitting down on a rock, thinking. He could hear Sandy's laugh in his head, and see mental pictures of her and him. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the diary. He knew he read fast but he wanted to take his time though Sandy had limited time. He began to read it aloud…**

**Reid (voiceover mixed with Sandy's) - "Today is a great day… and why you may ask… well I might have a new friend. His name is Spencer Reid and he's so kind and smart." Reid smiled and chuckled but then he found it, the missing piece for Sandy going missing "… Spencer was bullied again… by Toby and everyone else… I have to stop this… But when I confront Toby and the rest of the bullies… I get punched and other things… Spencer notices just the bruises but he doesn't know that Toby…" Reid notices the tear marks, and that makes him enraged even more. Toby raped her. **

**Reid- That son of a bitch, he's going to pay. (He looked the diary once more and gasped at what he read) All these years… she… loved… only one person… it's me!? But how; wait a second, when I would ask if she had anything else to tell me when we were at the ER she'd started to say something then she'd paused and take it back. **


End file.
